


Kacamata

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Glasses
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: "Rick ... yang kamu pakai ini apa?"





	Kacamata

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

"Ann! Ann!"

Ann yang pagi itu sedang mengelap meja spontan tersentak begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan nada panik. Dengan tenang, gadis itu membalas kepada si pemanggil, "Ada apa, Rick?"

"Apa kaulihat kacamataku di sini?" tanya Rick dengan wajah panik. "Aku bangun di pagi hari dan tidak bisa menemukannya di nakas! Sepertinya jatuh di sini kemarin."

"Oh?" Ann menengok ke kanan dan kirinya. "Sepertinya tidak, tapi ayo kita cari bersama sebelum restoran penginapan buka."

Keduanya mulai merangkak untuk mencari kacamata Rick di sekitar meja tempat Rick kemarin makan. Tangan mereka meraba-raba lantai, tetapi tidak kunjung menemukan benda yang dicari. Tanpa sadar, keduanya saling merangkak mendekat dan kepala mereka terpentuk satu sama lain.

"Aduh! Maaf, Ann!"

"Duh." Ann merasakan benda keras mengenai dahinya. Gadis itu mendongak dan melihat mata Rick di balik kaca. Gadis itu spontan mengernyit. "Rick ... yang kamu pakai ini apa?"

Rick mengerjap sambil menyentuh benda bundar di depan matanya. "Astaga!"


End file.
